In Dreams
Zurück zur Episodenliste In Dreams ("In Träumen") ist die 57. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 5. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Donatello auf der FluchtEines Nachts flüchtet Donatello voller Angst durch die dunklen Straßen von New Yorks Chinatown, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, wie er überhaupt dort hingekommen ist, und mit einem riesigen, klauen- und zähnenbewehrten Wesen von der Größe und Wildheit eines Bären im Nacken. Obwohl er sein Bestes versucht, das Ungeheuer abzuschütteln, findet es ihn in jedem Versteck und in jedem noch so unerreichbaren Winkel. Und schließlich gerät er in einem Müllcontainer in eine unentrinnbare Falle... thumb|200px|Leonardos KnackpunktAm nächsten Morgen trainieren Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael auf dem Gelände der O'Neil-Farm und wundern sich, dass Donatello noch nicht zu ihnen gestoßen ist. Leonardo ist zwar fast vollständig von seinen Verletzungen genesen, doch noch immer gibt es noch einige angeschlagene Stellen an seinem Körper, und diese Tatsache frustriert ihn aufs Äußerste. Er versucht es zunächst mit einer Ruhepause, wacht dann aber von den anhaltenden Schmerzen in seinem Knie wieder auf und beschließt einen Spaziergang im nächtlichen Wald zu unternehmen. thumb|left|200px|Power up!!Im Wald jedoch wird Leonardo beinahe von einem Meteoriten getroffen, der plötzlich vom Firmament auf ihn zuschießt; als er diesen berührt, durchfährt ihn ein Energiestoß, der ihn mit neuer Vitalität erfüllt und ihm sogar Superkräfte verleiht. Doch dann wird er von einem purpurfelligen Monster angegriffen. Das Überraschende an dieser Begebenheit ist aber, dass Leonardo sich noch im Haupthaus der Farm befindet und dort in so tiefen Schlaf versunken ist, dass selbst Michelangelos Streiche ihn nicht wecken können. Raphael und Michelangelo werden ebenfalls müde und legen ein Nickerchen ein. thumb|200px|Meet Bernie!April und Casey brechen derweil im Party-Wagen in die Stadt zum Einkaufen auf. Im Laden mit dem Namen Bernie's General Store treffen sie auf den neuen Betreiber, Bernie, einem unheimlich aussehenden Mann, und Casey entdeckt hinter der Verkaufstheke ein seltsames Buch mit dem Titel Obturaculum Somniorum, welches Bernie wie einen kostbaren Schatz hütet. Zudem stellt ihnen Bernie einige unangenehme Fragen wegen der Menge der Vorräte, die sie bei ihm eingekauft haben, und ob sie sich in der letzten Zeit richtig müde gefühlt haben - worauf es die beiden Teenager bevorzugen, schleunigst aus seiner Gegenwart zu verschwinden. Als sie zuhause kommen, finden sie ihre Mutantenfreunde allesamt schlafend vor, aber April bemerkt schnell, dass mit ihnen etwas nicht stimmt. Doch alle Versuche, sie aufzuwecken, bleiben vergeblich... thumb|200px|left|Biber zum Liebhaben(?)Schnell wird offensichtlich, dass die Turtles in Albträumen gefangen sind, aus denen sie nicht wieder aufwachen können und welche von riesigen, biberartigen Monstern gesteuert werden. Raphael sitzt in einem Albtraum fest, wo ein Wesen mit Namen Dread Beaver ihn mit Schlangen malträtiert, die ihn und seine Brüder zu verschlingen drohen; Michelangelo hingegen trifft in seinem Traum einem etwas dümmlichen und gutmütig erscheinenden Vertreter dieser Albtraum-Biber, Dave Beaver. Doch bleiben diese Begegnungen nicht ohne Folgen für die Turtles; mit ihren telepathischen Kräften spürt April nämlich, dass ihnen ihre Lebensenergie im Schlaf abgesaugt wird. thumb|200px|"Teilen wir unsere Sorgen!"Sich an Bernies seltsame Fragen und an das Buch erinnernd, bricht Casey zum Laden auf, um sich das Buch näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Dort aber wird er von Bernie, der glaubt, die "Traum-Biber" hätten ihn geschickt, mit einer Kettensäge attackiert. Nachdem Casey seinen Gegner schließlich entwaffnen kann, erzählt er ihm, wie er vor vierzig Jahren versucht hatte, die Traumdimension zu erforschen, dabei aber auf die Traum-Biber gestoßen war und diese durch einen Fehler in seiner Maschine in der Traumdimension festgesetzt wurden. Seitdem hat Bernie sich all die Jahre lang wachgehalten, um den Bibern kein Schlupfloch auf die Erde zu bieten; jedoch können die Biber immer noch ihre Kräfte aussenden, um weitere Opfer, die sich in Bernies Nähe befinden, einzufangen, sobald sie einschlafen. Daraufhin schleppt Casey Bernie und dessen Apparat zurück zur Farm, um die Turtles vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren. thumb|left|200px|Raus aus der Bratpfanne...Mithilfe ihrer Psi-Kräfte versetzt April sich in die Träume der Turtles und versucht ihnen klarzumachen, dass sie sich in einem Albtraum befinden. Donatello ist der erste, der diese Tatsache begreift, und gleich darauf purzeln auch seine Brüder in seinen Traum hinein, gefolgt von den Traum-Bibern. Jetzt wo die Turtles sich ihrer Situation voll bewusst sind, beginnen sie sich zu wehren, doch die Biber sind ihnen durch ihren Heimvorteil im offenen Kampf hoffnungslos überlegen. Bald schon finden sie sich als hilflose Gefangene in einer Albtraumversion von Pizza Faces Backstube wieder, wo sie einem qualvollen Ende entgegensehen müssen... thumb|200px|Ein Übel mal ganz kleinGerade in dem Augenblick kommen Casey und Bernie auf der Farm an, und einem Geistesblitz folgend vernichtet Casey Bernies Traumstecker, der die Biber in der Traumdimension gefangenhält. Somit werden aber nicht nur die Biber, sondern auch die Turtles aus ihrem Albtraum befreit, und beide Gruppen finden sich im Wohnzimmer des Farmhauses wieder. Doch zur Überraschung der Turtles und der Menschen sind die Traum-Biber in der wirklichen Welt weit weniger furchteinflößend als in ihrer Dimension und ziehen sich daher schmachvoll zurück. Erleichtert darüber, dass die Gefahr nun endlich vorbei ist, holt Bernie auf der Stelle vierzig Jahre vermissten Schlafes nach, und während Donatello und Casey den Schläfer wieder nach Hause schleppen, kann sich wenigstens Leonardo darüber freuen, dass es seinem Knie wirklich wieder besser geht. Zitate *thumb|200px|Dann macht mal PauseDark Beaver: [zu Donatello] Ich bin Dark Beaver. Darf ich dich fressen? Du siehst salzig aus. *[Mitten in der Stratosphäre will Dire Beaver Leonardo einen Faustschlag versetzen, als plötzlich das T-Phone klingelt und die Szene einfriert] Dire Beaver: ... Was ist? Willst du nicht drangehen? *'Bernie': Das ist alles?!? Davor habe ich die Erde vierzig Jahre lang bewahrt?!? PLÜSCHPUPPEN?!?!? Trivia *Der Alternativtitel dieser Episode lautet "Dream Beaver". * Der Plot dieser Episode ist ein offensichtlicher Bezug auf die Horrorfilm-Reihe A Nightmare on Elm Street, in welchem Dark Beaver Sprecher Robert Englund die Rolle des in Träumen hausenden Serienmörders Freddy Krueger spielte. **Die Thematik beinflusste Träume kam auch bereits in der Episode "Nightmare in the Lair" aus der 1987er Cartoonserie vor, wo die Turtles es mit dem in Träumen hausenden Dämon Creepy Eddie zu tun bekommen, ebenfalls eine Karikatur von Freddy Krueger. *Bernie wird von Bill Moseley synchronisiert, der seine erste große Rolle im Horrorfilm The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 als "Chop-Top" hatte. Als eine zusätzliche Referenz verwendet er eine Kettensäge mit dem Schriftzug "Die Säge ist Familie" auf dem Sägeblatt. Dies ist eine wiederkehrende Phrase aus der Film-Serie. *thumb|200px|Man Ray als KonservenbildIn Bernies Laden ist Man Ray als Aufkleberbild einer Fischkonserve abgebildet. *Dass die Strahlung eines fremdartigen Kometen Superkräfte verleihen kann, ist ein Klischee diverser Comicgeschichten, besonders in älteren Serientiteln. Bekannte Beispiele aus der Populärkultur sind der Superschurke Looter und die Heldin Firebird (Marvel Comics); der Eroberer Vandal Savage und der Held Captain Comet (DC Comics); Susan im Film [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_vs._Aliens Monsters vs. Aliens]; Jefferson Reed im Film [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meteor_Man The Meteor Man]; und sogar Stephen Kings Horror-Kurzgeschichte Trucks und dessen filmische Adaption [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhea_M_%E2%80%93_Es_begann_ohne_Warnung '''Maximum Overdrive'].'' * Raphaels Albtraum, in dem er von Schlangen malträtiert wird, spielt offensichtlich darauf an, dass ihm die in eine Schlangenmutantin verwandelte Miwa/Karai dereinst Gift in die Augen gespuckt hatte. * thumb|200px|Grüße von Mirage!Die Szene, in der sich die Turtles in einer Schwarz-Weiß-Comic-Welt befinden, ist eine Referenz auf die originalen TMNT-Mirage Comics aus dem Jahr 1984. * Die Szene, wo die Dream Beavers in der Realität klein und harmlos sind, ist ein wahrscheinlicher Bezug auf die Buffy - The Vampire Slayer-Episode "Der Dämon der Angst" (orig.: "Fear, Itself"), wo sich der Dämon Gachnar, der seine Kraft aus der Angst der Menschen bezieht, als Winzling entpuppt und von der Protagonistin Buffy Summers wie ein lästiges Insekt zertreten wird. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)